1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipoint video conference device and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional video conferencing system, a multipoint video conference device that provides an video received from a plurality of clients with high quality based on videos, receives a plurality of videos from all clients participating in the video conferencing, generates a single video by mixing the plurality of received videos, and generates a plurality of multipoint videos by mixing each of the received videos with a layout each of the clients wants, and transmits it to each of the clients.
In this video conference system, the client performs video codec encoding on a video frame and transmits the encoded video frame to the multipoint video conference device, and the multipoint video conference device decodes the video frames received from each of the clients, mixes the decoded video frames into one video frame, re-encodes the mixed video frames, and transmits the encoded video frames to all clients.
When encoding or decoding the video, it is difficult to maintain video quality of the video after encoding or decoding the same as the video quality of the original video, and when using the above video conference system, two encodings and two decodings for the same videos are performed, so that there is a problem that the quality of the video in the video conference is degraded.
Also, in a poor network environment for data communication between each client and a multipoint video conference device, each client has to transmit a video with a low bit rate, and so that the video quality of the video would be degraded. Also, in the case of a web-based video conference (WebRTC), each client (e.g., web browser) cannot adjust the bit ratio, so that the quality of the video may also be degraded.
In addition, development of video processing technology for video quality and the user's demand for video quality are increasing, so that in a case of using a multipoint video conference control device providing an ultra-high video quality (UHD: Ultra High Definition) video, there is too much information to be processed when compared with conventional HD (High-Definition or Full HD), and a method of video-mixing/video-processing performed based on software driven by the CPU, or the CPU, may invoke a problem of time delay for video processing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.